All Better Now
by Songbook12
Summary: Canada felt America press his lips onto the back of his neck… "There, all better now!" Alfred pressed a kiss onto Matthew's temple, then the side of his nose and cheek. Kisses continued to rain down upon Matthew like the bombs that devastated his country. Dark!AlfredxMatthew
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first Hetalia fic. Minor-ish Dark!Alfred. Tell me what you think! =)**

 _All Better Now_

 ** _Summary: Canada felt America press his lips onto the back of his neck… "There, all better now!" Alfred pressed a kiss onto Matthew's temple, then the side of his nose and cheek. Kisses continued to rain down upon Matthew like the bombs that devastated his country. Dark!AlfredxMatthew_**

 **#1**

Matthew didn't know it was coming. He didn't see any signs—Alfred and he had just hung out this weekend! They'd gone to see some crummy horror movie that Alfred was dying to see— _mon Dieu,_ they even went out to McDonalds afterwards for burgers! Alfred was fine then; he had been acting completely normal-

-…Or maybe he hadn't been. Maybe Alfred had been dropping signs. Little passive-aggressive warnings about what he intended to start in the upcoming week. But Matthew hadn't seen anything then, and he was in too much pain right now to be able to properly scour his memory.

Unfortunately for Matthew, it was a little too late for him to stop the attacks. The assaults along the St. Lawrence River and Mt. Cascade, the troops invading Ottawa and burning through British Columbia and Quebec. He could feel each fire as it started, felt it licking his skin and burning through his veins as houses caved in on themselves and fiery forests filled the sky with suffocating smoke.

Matthew wanted to help his people. He could feel their blood spilling from their veins and coloring the streets crimson—but he couldn't move. The pain rendered him boneless and weak, gasping for breath through his tears as he lay pathetically on his soft bed. He could faintly feel Kumajirou next to him, licking Matthew's face and cuddling against him, trying to soothe and comfort his distressed owner.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

 **BANGBANGBANG!**

Something heavy was thrown against the door multiple times, the crashes resonating through the empty house, carried to Matthew's bedroom. Kumajirou sat up and growled, staring fixedly at the door and the sound of someone yelling in the foyer echoed up the bedroom. Matthew didn't move, however, simply continuing to sob into his pillow, occasionally twitching.

"Mattie!" A familiar voice called. Matthew froze, his crying ceasing for just a moment before he began shaking again, arguably even harder than before, as he attempted to get up from the bed. Kumjirou pushed his head against Matthew's chest, helping push Matthew off the bed.

Heavy footsteps were faintly heard stomping up the staircase to the second floor, "Mattie!"

Matthew glanced around his room, looking for somewhere to hide. If he could only _stand up_ then maybe he could jump out the window…

Bombs rained down on Gatineau and Kumajirou managed to roll Matthew under the bed.

"Mattie! Where are you?" Alfred cried out once more, "I need to talk to you!" Through the buzzing noise that filled his ears, Matthew could mutedly hear Alfred doing a sweep of the second floor and the low, indistinct hum of voice.

"MATTIE!" Alfred shouted, starting to sound a little annoyed, "COME HERE!" Kumajirou licked Matthew's face before running out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

When Matthew didn't pop out from one of the rooms, Alfred continued his search, starting down the hallway to Matthew's room.

"Oh…!"

Something screeched very sudden and Matthew shuffled farther under the bed, his hands shakily covering his ears. A crack! and a thump followed shortly after.

The door creaked open, "Mattie…? Are you in here?" Alfred walked into Matthew's room. Matthew could see his boots as he walked around, occasionally messing with something on Matthew's desk or dresser.

Alfred ambled casually through Matthew's room, taking his time as he strolled over to the bed. He walked along the side towards the headboard, smoothing his hand over the fluffy comforter. Alfred took a moment to fix the messy blankets, noting their warmth, and adjusted the pillows. Then, he slowly bent down on one knee and poked his head under the bed with an easy smile.

"Oh, Mattie," Alfred grinned widely at Matthew, feigning surprise with wide, gleaming eyes, "I've been looking _all over_ for you!"

 **I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Review to prove your Loyalty!**

 **~Songbook12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw! I'm so happy with all the reviews I've gotten so far=) I'll try and respond to them in the bottom author's note, so look out for them if you reviewed before 7/2/15 5:41 p.m.**

 **On another note, today's my birthday=D Yay!**

 **I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **#2**

 _"_ _Oh, Mattie," Alfred grinned widely at Matthew, feigning surprise, "I've been looking_ _ **all over**_ _for you!"_

Matthew jerked away from the hand that reached for him, a low whine bubbling in his throat. Tears threatened to spill over as Alfred carefully dragged him out from under the bed, despite Matthew's, albeit weak, thrashing and flailing.

"Ah-ah, Mattie," Alfred _beamed_ at him—just like he did last weekend and all the other times they had spent time together— "Be careful! You might hit Kuma-whatever!"

Matthew stilled as Alfred pulled him to his feet with one hand around his waist, dangling the limp, bloodied body of Kumajirou in front of Matthew with the other. Alfred let Matthew lean against him as Matthew tried to snatch Kuma-what's-his-face out of Alfred's grasp. Matthew could feel Alfred's chuckling against his back.

"Look, Mattie…" Alfred murmured against Matthew's ear, pressing Matthew against his side and guiding him over to the desk, "We need to talk, okay?" Alfred pulled out the chair and gently pushed Matthew into it, feeling a flicker of amusement at how, even in this state, poor Mattie's gaze never left his cataleptic pet.

Alfred's grip on the bear's neck spasmodically tightened as a flash of jealously and rage caused him to see red, then relaxed when Mattie lurched forwards and nearly fell out of his chair. The white bear's short legs convulsed and Mattie would have fallen out of his chair had it not been for Alfred's strong grip on his shoulder.

Mattie glared weakly at Alfred, the strength being somewhat diminished by the way Mattie leaned (most likely) into Alfred's arm keeping him in his chair and the thin sheen of sweat that clung to Mattie's now ghostly-white skin.

"What, Alfred?" Mattie rasped weakly, "What do you want?"

Alfred laughed, "Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you'd be willing to join the States peacefully," he reached into his leather jacket and pulled out a sealed letter. He tried to hand it to Mattie, frowning when he didn't reach for the letter, instead opting to remain slumped in his chair. Alfred grabbed Mattie's hand and stuffed the letter in it.

"Go ahead," Alfred prompted impatiently, fidgeting eagerly. Once again, Mattie showed no interest in the letter, merely staring blankly at it. Alfred sighed dramatically and kneeled in front of Matthew, tossing Kumajirou carelessly against the wall as he pulled the letter out of Matthew's limp hands and opened it. He cleared his throat to start reading when Mattie said,

"You know you're already attacking my country, right?" Mattie spoke quietly, "You've already bombed my capital and burned down Quebec," he sniffed and rubbed at his eyes.

Alfred patted his leg condescendingly, "Aw, Mattie! I asked you last weekend if you wanted to join the States and you said 'no'! This," he waved the now-opened letter in front of Mattie, "is just a last chance for surrender before we send the rest of the troops in. Think of the bombings as… _motivation_ , okay Mattie?" He smiled so brightly up at Mattie, his eyes wide and glassy. Alfred made another grab at Matthew's hands, ignorant of Matthew's weak attempts to pull his hands away from Alfred's strong hold.

"I bet you don't even need to read the conditions though, right, Mattie?" Alfred's grip on Matthew's hands tightened to the point of it being painful, "I can read it to you if you want, though."

Matthew's mouth had popped open, then shut with an audible 'click' as confusion flickered over his face, "When did you ask me to join the States?"

Alfred dropped one of his hands to smooth the letter, then cleared his throat, about to start reading the letter— _Declaration of Wa-_ is all that Matthew could see.

"Alfred...!" Matthew interrupted, "When did you ask me to join you?"

Alfred frowned, "I asked you after we left the theater. We were going to the McDonalds and I asked you when we were in line. You said 'no', remember Mattie?"

 _~~Flashback~~_

 _'_ _Why do they even have salads here, eh? Who gets a_ _ **salad**_ _at McDonalds?'_

 _"_ _I'd like a, um, Premium Southwest Salad with Crispy Chicken. And a bottled water. Thanks," the person at the front of the line ordered._

 _Matthew stared blankly at the man, then decided on 3 cheeseburgers and a side of fries. And an oreo McFlurry, of course._

 _"_ _Hey, Mattie," Alfred poked his arm from his position of leaning against an empty table. He looked vaguely nervous as he shuffled his feet around, "I gotta ask you something."_

 _"_ _Eh? What?" Mattie turned to Alfred with a small smile, clutching Kumajirou (who was currently being cooed over by a group of pretty girls). Alfred frowned at Mattie's clearly divided attention and glared at the girls who were patiently waiting (if you ignored the one girl pawing at Matthew's arm. Their smiles wavered and they shied away from Mattie and Kuma, darting back to their table quickly. Alfred's gaze slid back over to Matthew, who barely noticed the girls' departure, instead still waiting for Alfred's question._

 _"_ _Do you want to become part of me? America, the States, that is," Alfred grinned at Matthew, totally oblivious to Matthew's shock, "It'll be fun! You'll live with me in my house and we can watch horror movies all day long and have tons of bro-time! It'll be totally awesome, dude!"_

Matthew stared blankly at him, "I didn't think you were seriously offering, Alfred!" Matthew scolded weakly, still slumped against his chair. He glanced back at Kumajirou, who was still out cold.

"Oh! Mattie, why didn't you say so? Actually, you could have clarified then. That would have saved me the trouble of sending people up here, you know? And my boss totally chewed me out too, since it took forever to convince him and I was totally sure you'd be cool with just joining the States without a fight," he leaned in closer to Matthew, letting the letter fall to the ground as he intertwined their hands in Matthew's lap and propped his chin on top of their hands, "So, whaddaya say? Do you wanna join the States?" Alfred smile was full of both hope and confidence as he looked up at Matthew.

Matthew opened his mouth to answer, weakly starting, "Oh, eh, well—"

-when the second wave of bombs fell on Ottawa successfully stealing all words from Matthew as he doubled over, nearly bashing Alfred in the face, wheezing and gasping for breath as the tears he'd been holding back now feel freely. Alfred smiled, unaffected by Matthew's reaction. In fact, he only seemed a little irritated that Matthew's answer was cut off by the attack. Alfred let Matthew fall, boneless, out of the chair and into his lap. He rubbed Mattie's shoulder comfortingly, murmuring soothing nothings into Mattie's ear as he cried into Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred's head snapped up as he heard someone come into the house.

"Mr. Williams!"

 **The next chapter should be up soon, since I'm editing it now=)**

 **Guest(1)- Thanks!**

 **Guest(2)- Kuma's fine lol. Alfred would never actually kill him (unless he gets really jealous, which he might), he knows Mattie would be very sad. I might involve the other countries, but I'm not sure... I might have them rescue him. Any preference/suggestions?**

 **Guest(3)- Yeah, Alfred's a little... special, yeah? I dunno.**

 **Review to prove your Loyalty!**

 **~Songbook12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not quite sure how I feel about this one... Oh well!**

 **C05PL4Y: Aw, thanks!**

 **Guest (1): Nothing as of right now, but... Who knows? Not me, that's for sure.**

 **fandomartist347: Your wish is my command! Enter France! I'll probably pull England in, and Russia too, since Canada and Russia are hockey buddies.**

 **WindSakura: Eventually, yeah, we will, but probably not for a while, if ever. I'm not even fully positive. He just kinda went cuckoo for cocoa puffs, ya know?**

 **Demiraine: Thanks! America is being a little scary, huh? Not as creepy as I originally intended, but I think it works better like this =)**

 **NietzWannabe: Yeah, Kuma... He's in trouble. And Alfred is TOTALLY jealous of Kuma, and it weirds me out a little too. But that's okay, right?**

 **Guest(2): Yeah, believe me, they will be. France is kinda in shock right now, but... We'll see how the others react, da (*hinthint* *nudgenudge*)**

 **AphHetaliaLover: I don't think anybody is gonna save Mattie for a little while yet, but that all depends on how short I want this to be=)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

 **#3**

 _"_ _Mr. Williams!"_

The desperate cry echoed up to Matthew's bedroom. Matthew still, lifting his head from Alfred's shoulder and trying to shimmy out of Alfred's lap. One of Alfred's arms slipped down around Mattie's waist to hold him in place.

The other went to his gun holster. Alfred pulled out the gun, flicking off the safety. He wrapped that arm around the now-stiff Matthew, "Don't worry, Mattie," Alfred muttered soothingly, "I'll protect you."

 _'_ _I don't think he's the one I need protecting from…'_ Matthew thought, squirming as much as he could with the electric bolts of pain shooting through him with every move he made. Several sets of footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. Alfred adjusted his grip on Matthew, still oblivious to the Canadian's dislike of the situation, the barrel of the gun brushing against the small of Matthew's back. Matthew shuddered again, a sob ripping out of him as another wave of bombs fell down on his provinces' capitals.

"Mr. Williams! Are you here?" someone called out, entering Matthew's room cautiously, gun ready. He spotted America almost immediately, moving to shoot him—

-but America was faster.

 **BANG!**

The man fell to the ground, his eyes blank, a gaping hole between his eyes.

Matthew winced, turning away from the corpse and renewing his attempts to twist out of Alfred's embrace. Alfred rubbed Matthew's back, misinterpreting Matthew's actions once again, "Shh, Mattie. You need to stay still, or you'll make me miss my shot. You want it to be quick for them, don't you?"

Matthew didn't respond, letting his hair flop over his eyes as he stared fixedly at the barely-breathing form of Kumajirou. ' _Mon Dieu,'_ Matthew thought, _'What's wrong with him?'_

He could hear more people approaching his room—they had yet to climb the stairs to the second floor, but they were getting close.

Matthew grabbed Alfred's arm, shifting between his legs to try and attract Alfred's attention, "Alred…!" Matthew whimpered, tugging on his arm in vain, "Stop, Alfred! This isn't necessary!" Matthew begged, tears still dripping down his face. The blood from the corpse was slowly spreading across the floor of Matthew's bedroom.

Somewhere in the back of Matthew's mind, a calmer part of him was already thinking about how impossible it would be to get the blood out of his soft, grey carpet. His eyes strayed, unbidden, to Kuma's limp form.

There were small spots of blood surrounding Kuma—

-who was awake and staring right at him.

"What's wrong, Mattie?" Alfred tightened his arms around Matthew, pulling Matthew closer to his chest. Alfred started to turn to see what Alfred had been looking at, when Matthew grabbed his shoulder, seizing his chance.

"Please don't shoot those men!" Matthew begged, uncomfortably conscious of the cool metal of the gun pressing against his back.

Matthew could hear the men getting closer, as the buzzing in his ears had subsided to a manageable sort of background noise. Alfred looked surprised, but agreed.

"Okay, Mattie," Alfred agreed with a smile as another group of men rounded the corner, swiftly approaching Matthew's room.

Matthew nodded weakly and let Alfred lightly push his head against his shoulder.

Needless to say, the multiple gunshots shocked Matthew. He almost jerked out of Alfred's lap, spinning around to look down the hallway. Pain shot up and down Matthew's spine, his head pounded and the world started spinning, but before he passed out completely from the sudden pain, he saw the writhing bodies filling his hallway, holding legs or stomachs.

"They're not _dead_ , right?" Alfred chuckled in his ear as black spots filled Matthew's vision.

Canada was burning. Smoke filled the sky, darkening the windows of the small private plane Francis was flying in. He could see the small shapes of people running around, trying to put out the flames. Francis watched, horrified, as he flew over various Canadian cities on his way to his Mathieu's house and saw the same scenes in multiple different towns.

Francis got up and walked to where the pilot was, " _Pourriez-vous aller plus vite, s'il vous plaît? (Could you go faster, please?)_ " Francis urged the pilot.

" _Désolé, monsieur. Je ne peux pas, la fumée rend difficile à voir, (Sorry, sir. I can't, the smoke makes it hard to see.)"_ The pilot apologized. Francis slumped in his seat, his fingers worrying at the strap of his suitcase.

' _I'm just glad I decided to visit mon Mathieu when I did… I hope he's okay,'_ Francis thought anxiously as they neared Mathieu's house. He instructed the pilot to land on the large, wide driveway in front of Mathieu's house. Francis stumbled out of his plane and stared, horrified, at Mathieu's house—or rather, what used to be Mathieu's house.

The door had been broken down, the windows of the top floor were all broken as well as some of the windows on the bottom floor. Smoke was pouring out of the top floor and appeared to be spreading quickly throughout the rest of the house.

Francis stood, stunned, for a short moment before tripping into a run towards the flaming house, calling out for Mathieu.

The pilot tore after Francis, calling out for him to stop and return to the plane, it wasn't safe!

But if Alfred had lit that house on fire with Mathieu still inside… Mathieu would have been asleep, or at least unable to leave the house, most likely in too much pain from his country being attacked.

Francis would have dove into the house, but the ceiling suddenly collapsed with a loud crack and several crackling noises as it brought down the rest of the house.

" _Mathieu!_ "

 **Well, that's all I've got written in advance. However, I've got a 9+ hour car drive tomorrow and a wireless router, so we'll see what I can do=)**

 **I'd love to hear your suggestions for what should happen now! Anything goes, dudes and dudettes.**

 **Review to prove your Loyalty!**

 **~Songbook12**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so not satisfied with this chapter, buuuuut... I wanted to post something before I leave for sleepaway camp for three-ish weeks. This chapter is pretty pointless, actually.**

 **Don't worry about it.**

 **It mostly just shows how crazy Alfred is and stuff.**

 **000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **#4**

Thin streams of smoke oozed out of the still smoldering house like spidery fingers clawing at the sky. Francis was pacing worriedly in front of Canada's destroyed house as firemen put out the last of the flames licking at the ruined wood of Canada's once beautiful home.

"Avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un à l'intérieur?" Francis questioned worriedly as one of the firemen walked past him.

The fireman answered in the negative remorsefully, throwing a sorrowful glance at the remaining bones of the house.

Francis pulled out his cellphone and called Alfred again. ' _When I find that boy…!'_ Francis thought angrily as he aggressively punched in Arthur's number.

Arthur finally picked up after the fifth ring.

" _What do you want, you bloody frog?"_ Arthur snapped irritably.

"Alfred attacked _mon petit Mathieu_ and burned his house to the ground!" France wailed, "I don't know if he's still inside or if Alfred took him—The firemen cannot find him—I don't— _I don't know what Alfred has done to him!_ "

All Francis could hear was silence for roughly half a minute as Arthur mulled over what was said in shock.

Then, " _Alfred attacked_ _ **Matthew?**_ _"_

Francis replied with an enthusiastic 'Oui!'.

" _…_ _Why?"_

"I don't know, Arthur!" Francis wailed, his phone protesting with a cracking noise as Francis' grip increased.

Arthur sighed, though he was starting to sound a little panicky (which did nothing for Francis' rapidly fraying nerves), " _I'll… call Alfred, I suppose?_ _Have you tried Matthew's cell?"_

"Lui ai-je dit ? _Lui ai-je dit?!_ Oui, je l'ai appelé! Bien sûr, je lui ai déjà appelé, vous idiot! Les deux!" Francis screeched into the phone, unknowingly drawing the attention of the firefighters.

" _…_ _Okay,_ " Arthur whispered into the phone, " _I'll catch the next flight over. I'll tell the others…? Uh, Matthew is close to Ukraine, right…?"_

Francis huffed, somehow able to be irritated at how little Arthur knew about his poor Mathieu, "I'll call the others. You—" Someone who Francis didn't want to call came to mind, "Actually… how about _you_ call…"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000**

Before he even opened his eyes, Matthew knew he wasn't in his house.

First clue—the bed was too large and there were far too many pillows surrounding Matthew. He slept on a comfy queen sized bed with the bare minimum of pillows. He didn't like anything extra crowding him in general.

Second clue—the strong, pungent smell of hamburgers hung in the air.

Third clue—the presence (or rather, lack thereof) of Kuma. He usually slept pressed against Matthew's side or his head, but Kuma was nowhere to be found.

The last was the most alarming—Matthew slept over at Alfred's all the time, and in sleep-addled mind detected no problems with that. But Kuma always came with him.

With that thought in mind, Matthew struggled to open his eyes and push himself into a sitting position. While doing this, he became painfully aware of the wounds littering his body. A particularly nasty cut just above his heart was still oozing.

Matthew gently peeled off his shirt with a grimace, wanting to see his wounds more clearly. He prodded warily at the still-weeping injury above his heart. _'The capitols,'_ Matthew thought grimly. ' _Alfred…_ ' Matthew thought morosely as he pulled his shirt back on, shuddering at the feel of the dirty fabric against his skin, ' _What are you doing…?'_

His phone buzzed wildly, snapping Matthew out of his thoughts. The phone nearly buzzed its way off of the bedside table, causing Matthew to lurch towards it and grab that phone. He glanced at the caller ID before picking up the call.

"Papa?"

" _Mathieu!_ " Francis sobbed into the phone, " _Où êtes-vous, ma chère?_ _Je viendrai te sauver!"_

Matthew flinched at Francis' phrasing, "Je pense que je suis à la maison de l'Amérique."

" _Je vais là bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas, mon petite Mathieu!"_ Francis assured him. Matthew could hear him talking to someone in the background—was that _Arthur_?

"Papa, où êtes-vous?" Matthew questioned curiously.

Francis hesitated, " _Je suis à votre maison, Mathieu,_ " There was more mumbling on the other side of the line before Francis continued, suddenly switching to English (most likely at Arthur's request), " _What do you remember, Mathieu?_ "

Matthew instantly responded, "America attacked my country. He bombed the capitols, and… and the cities. I think there are still troops in Canada? I don't know."

" _…_ _Anything else?_ " Francis pressed carefully.

Matthew tilted his head back, struggling to remember what happened after Alfred broke into his house, "Uh… we talked, for a while… That's all, I think. I blacked out pretty soon after Alfred… killed someone," Matthew said cautiously, "I don't know what he's doing, Papa…"

Francis sighed, " _Neither do I, Mathieu. But—Arthur and I are on our way, we will be—"_

Matthew could hear someone running up the stairs, "I've gotta go, Papa! _Désolé_!" Matthew whispered hurriedly, nearly throwing the phone away from him as Alfred burst enthusiastically though the door.

"Mattie!" Alfred cried, his eyes lighting up when he saw Matthew was awake. Matthew shivered at the same wild, glassy look in Alfred's eyes.

Alfred flung himself onto the bed with Matthew, sprawling across Matthew's outstretched legs and resting his head in Matthew's lap. His long arms wrapped around Matthew's waist, "You've been sleeping for _ages_ ," he whined, his voice muffled as he buried his face into, his grip tightening, "Now that you're _finally_ awake, we can play!"

"Play? Play… what?" Matthew questioned warily. _'It's probably best to just go along with whatever he wants for now…_ '

Alfred looked ecstatic at Matthew's acceptance of the idea that they would play, "Baseball?" he asked hopefully. Matthew shuddered—though, that might not have been because of baseball, but rather due to Alfred eagerly trying to push himself even farther into Matthew's lap.

Alfred seemed a little crestfallen at Matthew rejecting his idea of playing baseball. He shrugged, his energy minutely diminished, "How about we watch a movie? We could watch… the Saw movies! It'll be fun!" He promised with gleaming blue eyes, his grip on Matthew's sides tightening to the point of becoming painful.

"Ah, y-yeah! T-that sounds great, Alfred!" Matthew squeaked, tugging uselessly at Alfred's hands, "Ah, where's Kuma? He's usually with me, eh?" Matthew asked nervously as he tried to pry off Alfred's hands.

The blue, haunting gaze darkened ominously, "Why do you care?" he snapped heatedly, abruptly sitting up. He glared at Matthew, but forced himself to calm down when Matthew flinched and leaned away from him. Alfred patted Matthew on the head with a laugh, "Aw, don't worry, Mattie! Kuma-whatever is fine!"

Alfred slid off of the bed, dragging Matthew along with him, "C'mon, I made breakfast!"

' _Please don't be hamburgers…_ ' Matthew thought desperately, even though he knew that he had bigger problems and his priorities were seriously out of order.

"I made us _hamburgers!_ " Alfred cried happily, his eyes glowing brilliantly. His unfocused yet piercing gaze unnerved Matthew and Alfred pulled him down the hallway to the kitchen. The smell of hamburgers became stronger with every step they took.

"So, I've already eaten," Alfred chirped gleefully as they entered the kitchen. He pulled out a chair then pushed Matthew into it, "soooo, I'm not hungry. You can eat those, then we can watch some movies together!" Alfred cheered as he set a large plate with a hamburger and some fries in front of Matthew. He dropped into the chair next to Matthew, pulling it closer so he could lean against Matthew's arm.

"I already know that you eat like a bird, buuuut… try and finish this, because I usually eat three times as much as this!"

Alfred's eyes bored into the side of Matthew's face as he ate his 'breakfast'. Matthew cautiously looked at Alfred, "Um… A-Alfred?"

Alfred hummed in response, his gaze still fixed on Matthew eerily.

"What time is it?"

Alfred answered uninterestedly, "It's only 11:30. But if we want to get through all the movies, you need to finish your food _now_ , Mattie!" He urged, poking at Matthew's half-finished hamburger and fries.

Matthew started, "Oh, but I'm not really—"

" _NOW_ , Mattie!" Alfred shrieked, his blue eyes sparking wildly as he slammed his hands on the table, causing Matthew's plate to jump into the air and break apart as it landed. Matthew slid down in his chair.

Alfred _never_ shouted at Matthew, or hurt him (intentionally). Matthew worried that _this_ Alfred might.

"Oh, sorry, Mattie!" A hand smoothed over Matthew's hair in a mockery of an attempt to soothe him, "That was mean. I didn't mean to shout at you, Mattie. Take your time," Alfred sat back down in his chair and smiled peaceably at Matthew.

Matthew looked at Alfred with wide eyes before eating the hamburger so quickly he nearly choked on it. Alfred laughed and slapped him on the back, "Don't worry Mattie, we'll be able to watch all the movies! It's okay if we don't finish them today," Alfred started rubbing Matthew's back as Matthew calmed down.

Matthew nodded before whispering, "I'm done," and pushing away his plate. Chuckling, Alfred cleared it and tossed out the rest of the food before dragging Matthew to the living room, "Let's start then!"

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Yeah. Whatever.**

 **Translations via Google Translate:**

 **Avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un à l'intérieur?- Did you find anyone inside?**

 **Lui ai-je dit ? Lui ai-je dit?! Oui, je l'ai appelé! Bien sûr, je lui ai déjà appelé, vous idiot! Les deux!- Did I call him? Did I call him?! Yes, I called him! Of course I already called him, you idiot! Both of them!**

 **Où êtes-vous, ma chère? Je viendrai te sauver!- Where are you, my dear? I'll come save you!**

 **Je pense que je suis à la maison de l'Amérique- I think I'm at America's house.**

 **Je vais là bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas- I'll be there soon, don't worry!**

 **Papa, où êtes-vous?- Papa, where are you?**

 **Je suis à votre maison- I'm at your house.**

 **Désolé- (I'm) sorry**

 **Review to prove your Loyalty!**

 **~Songbook12**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really know what happened in this chapter.**

 **I think my personal emotions might be affecting my writing a little bit. In the wrong way (maybe?).**

 **#5**

 _It was real dark down here, and smelled faintly of mothballs. It wasn't quite pitch black, however—a slim knife of light from under the door cut through the darkness. Kuma's eyes hurt from the bright light._

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

"Um, Alfred…? Where's Kuma, eh?"

"Oh, he's fine, don't worry about it, Mattie!"

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 _It was really cold, too. Kuma could barely feel his paws. His eyes were too heavy to open—and they seemed to be covered with something that only made them heavier._

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

"Alfred?"

"Yeah, Mattie?"

"Um… Could I have K-"

"MATTIE! YOU'RE MISSING THE GOOD PART!"

The chainsaw sliced the girl in two. Alfred screeched and jumped onto Matthew.

"…"

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 _His stomach hurt so badly._

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

"Alfred, I'm starting to get worried…"

"You don't have to worry about anything, Mattie! Your hero will take care of everything for you!"

"…"

"You'll never have to worry about _anything_ ever again, I promise!"

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 _His stomach didn't hurt anymore._

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

"…Mattie?"

 **00000000000000000000000000000**

 _Nothing hurt. It was like he was lying on top of a cold, damp cloud… Cool and soft. It soothed his once-aching stomach and paws until they tingled slightly, like little pins and needles, until even that went away._

 _He could just fall asleep right there._

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

"Mattie… Please, Matt."

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

 _He was so tired…_

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey, Mattie, I made poutine and beaver tails! They're your favorite, right?"

"…"

"Mattie? Aren't you hungry, Mattie?"

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

 _…_

 **0000000000000000000000000000**

"…My stomach hurts."

 **Believe it or not, I love Kuma.**

 **I'm not really sure if this is the end...? I might have an epilogue-y like thing, buuuuut... who knows.**

 **Review to prove your Loyalty!**

 **~Songbook12**


End file.
